In League with the De Vil
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: What happened when Ursula and Cruella got to our world? And how did Cruella get her car back? This story attempts to explain the answers.
1. Chapter 1

"In League with the De Vil"

Cruella, Ursula, and the baby materialized in the middle of a forest. It was a cold January evening in New Jersey of our world. The year was 1983. The baby was crying.

"Ughh, can't that little brat be quiet?!" Cruella snapped, "Ursula, darling, be a dear and get rid of it!"

"No!" Ursula protested, "Mal would never forgive us! And you don't want to be on the bad side of a dragon!"

"Trust me, darling, I can handle her!" Cruella said, "Besides, she's not here, is she? What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Alright fine," Ursula sighed, "I'll toss her over that tree." She tried to summon her tentacles but wasn't able to.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Cruella asked.

"My tentacles!" Ursula exclaimed, "They're gone! I'm fully human!"

"Perhaps we should see where we are," Cruella said, "Leave the little urchin there!"

The 2 villainesses trekked up the dirt path, carefully trying not to get dirt on their dresses. Suddenly, as they left the forest, they saw blinding lights and heard honking.

"At last!" Cruella exclaimed with a devilish grin, "Finally! Luxuries I have been denied for far too long!"

"Where are we?" Ursula asked, "I never did like the surface world, but this place seems even stranger."

"Don't worry, darling," Cruella said, "I'm more familiar with it. I'll show you around."

"What about the baby?" Ursula asked.

"Oh, just leave it!" Cruella said, "Whoever heard of 2 villains trying to raise a child? Now c'mon! We have got to get some new clothes, darling!"

They started to hitchhike. They made their way to a small fashion boutique.

"Ugh, it's closed!" Ursula whined.

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" Cruella asked, "Smash it open!"

"With what?" Ursula asked, "My tentacles are gone!"

"This'll do!" Cruella said, handing her a nearby pickaxe. As the Sea Witch started to break down the door, alarms started ringing.

"Ugh!" Cruella yelled, "Blast that infernal noise! Quickly, we don't have much time!"

Cruella grabbed a black-and-white fur coat and took a small pistol out of her purse that she shot the surveillance camera with.

She turned off the alarm and found a purple scaly shirt for Ursula.

"Here you go, darling!" Cruella exclaimed, "Purple is definitely your color! Let's go!"

As they proceeded to quickly run out the door, they were stopped by a little kid.

"Hey! I know you!" he shouted, pointing at Cruella, "You're Cruella De Vil!"

"You little brat!" Cruella snapped, "How did you know who I am?!"

"Everyone knows you!" he said.

"How can this be?" Cruella asked in bewilderment.

"I'll show you!" They ran across the street to a nearby video store, where the Disney version of _101 Dalmatians_ featuring Cruella wasplaying.

"She does look a lot like you!" Ursula admitted.

"How is this possible?" Cruella snapped, "What is this rubbish? Why am I a cartoon character?"

"It's a Disney movie!" the boy said, "It's based on a book, see?" He handed her a copy of Dodie Smith's _101 Dalmatians_ novel.

"Owen!" a man yelled, running up to him, "What have we told you about talking to strangers?"

"She's not a stranger daddy, she's Cruella De Vil!" Owen said.

"I'm sorry," the man said, "My son has a rather…active imagination. Hope he didn't cause you too much trouble. "

"Not at all, darling." Cruella said.

"Good. I'm Kurt Flynn, by the way. We have to get going now. Now c'mon son," Kurt said, "Mom has dinner waiting. She must be worried sick!"

Cruella and Ursula continued to hitchhike down the road as Kurt and Owen left. Within the hour, Cruella saw a very familiar car pull up. It stopped next to them and the driver got out. It was the Apprentice.

"My car!" Cruella said, "What are you doing here, darling? Come to mock us for our banishment?"

"No," he said, "I've come for another reason. My superior doesn't usually like dealing with people of your kind, but in some cases, it becomes necessary."

"Cut to the chase, old timer!" Ursula said.

"I've come to offer you a deal. You can have your car back in exchange for truthfully telling me the child's whereabouts." the Apprentice said.

"You mean that little brat who just told me I'm a cartoon character in this world?" Cruella asked.

"No," Ursula said, "he mean's Mal's child. We left it in the forest; happy now?"

"Thank you for your cooperation." the Apprentice said.

"Wait!" Cruella said, "You can have the little mongrel on one condition."

"And what's that?" the Apprentice asked. "If you're thinking about returning to the Enchanted Forest, I'm afraid you're stuck here. There's nothing I can do."

"Oh, it's not that," Cruella said. "The terms are that you can take the child if Ursula and I can keep the egg it was hatched in."

"Very well," the Apprentice said, after a long pause, "You have a deal. This is the last we'll see of each other. Hope you like it here."

"Oh don't worry, we already do!" Cruella said. She and Ursula got in the car.

"So, where to?" Ursula asked.

"I was thinking we're a little strapped for cash, darling," Cruella said, "What say we make a little withdrawal from the bank?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ursula said, as they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cruella and Ursula were cruising down the road in Cruella's long-lost Rolls Royce.

"So where do we hit first?" Ursula asked.

"That looks like just the place," Cruella said, "The first national bank of New Jersey. C'mon, darling."

"What happens if we get caught?" Ursula asked, "We don't have any magic in this world to subdue the law."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cruella said, as she made her way over to a stray alley cat digging through trash cans. "Here kitty, kitty…" The cat looked at her and she blew in the cat's face, but none of her magical smoke came out of her mouth. The cat looked at her, dumbfounded for a moment, and then quickly scampered away. Meanwhile, Ursula was singlehandedly breaking into the bank and stealing the money.

"Drat!" Cruella exclaimed, "This world must not have any magic!"

"Except the magic that came with us." Ursula said, "Now let's get out of here. Do you know how tough it is trying to steal all this money without my tentacles? I bet Snow White or Robin Hood made it look easy."

"Oh boo-hoo," Cruella snapped, "Cry me a river, Sea Witch!"

"So how about you and I go back and get that magic egg?" Ursula asked.

"Marvelous suggestion, darling!" Cruella said. They heard police sirens in the distance, "now I have one: let's get out of here!"

"Step on it!" Ursula commanded.

Later on, Cruella and Ursula were staying at a sleazy motel on the outskirts of town counting their money.

"Looks like we have enough cash to buy almost all the furs in the world!" Cruella exclaimed.

"True," Ursula said, "but it won't get my voice back. I'll never sing again."

"Come now, darling, don't be so glum," Cruella said, "with this fortune, you can pay people to hear you perform, even if you can't sing."

"You don't understand," Ursula said, "My singing was magical, and without it, part of me's missing, like the memory of my mother."

"Mothers are overrated. Don't worry, darling, we'll find a way to make you even better than you were before. You never know the opportunities this world could provide," Cruella said, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to go outside and clear my head for a moment."

Cruella walked out the door and went out by the back alley of the apartment and lit a cigarette.

"You know," a male voice said, "smoking can be very hazardous to your health."

"Oh, buzz off!" Cruella said, "I'm not in the mood for lectures!"

"And I don't like when people steal from me!" he said.

"Who are you?" Cruella said.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste." he said, "The name's Davis Feinberg. I'm the owner of that bank you and your friend robbed."

"We needed the money, darling!" Cruella said.

"You could've gotten it somewhere else," Feinberg said, "But don't worry, Ms. De Vil, I understand."

"You do?" Cruella asked. "And how did you know my name? It's because I'm a cartoon character, isn't it?"

"You're either the real deal or just extremely passionate about the character!" Feinberg said, "And I understand because my many of my business transactions are, how shall I put it, a bit unorthodox."

"You mean illegal?" Cruella asked.

"For lack of a better term, yes." Feinberg said. "Tell you what: you leave your little friend up there, and come work with me. I have a little place in Long Island if you're interested. We could make such beautiful music together."

"Funny you should mention music, darling." Cruella said, "That's exactly what I'm trying to help Ursula find."

"You don't strike me as a compassionate person, my dear," Feinberg said, "I could offer you the start at a new life. You could have all the furs you desire."

"Tell me, darling," Cruella said, "Just between you and me, have you ever…killed anyone?"

"If the situation allowed for it, I arranged for it, yes." Feinberg said, "I don't really like getting my hands dirty though."

"Well if you consider working with me, you may have to, darling." Cruella said.

"Tell you what, think it over, and call me when you have your answer," Feinberg said, slipping her his business card.

Later on, the 2 villainesses decided to rob a jewelry store. They were grabbing as much jewelry as they could find and putting it in Cruella's car.

"Careful darling, those are real blood diamonds!" Cruella said. "They're worth a fortune!"

"I'd appreciate it if you could help a gal out a bit more!" Ursula snapped.

"Oh, just put 'em in here and let's get going before the police arrive!" Cruella shouted.

They put in the last of the jewels and sped off. As they were going down an open road with hardly any other drivers, Cruella saw a young woman standing in the middle of the road, and stepped on her breaks.

"You should be more careful, darling!" Cruella said, "I don't want to ruin my car by getting blood on it! By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Ingrid," the young blonde woman said, "Where I am from, I am known as the Snow Queen."

"You don't seem very Queenly to me." Ursula said.

"C'mon darling, let's get out of here." Cruella said.

"Wait!" she cried, "Have you ever heard of a place known as Misthaven, or as others call it, the Enchanted Forest?"

They both stopped dead in their tracks, eyebrows raised in surprised.

"What's it to you, darling?" Cruella asked.

"Well, I am from there. In my land, I possessed powerful magic that could freeze this entire city in a matter of minutes. But, alas, that magic is lost to me now, in this world, a land without magic." Ingrid said.

"I know what you mean." Ursula said. "As fate would have it, we're from there too."

"You escaped the Evil Queen's curse? However did you manage it?" Ingrid asked.

"We were sucked through a portal, not the most pleasant of experiences, let me tell you." Ursula said.

"Did you bring any magic with you?" Ingrid inquired.

"As a matter of fact—"

"Darling, shh!" Cruella whispered, "We don't want to give away all our secrets do we?"

"Suppose we do." Ursula said. "What do we get out of it?"

"I'll make it worth your while." Ingrid said. "You can each have your very own ice palace."

"Sounds intriguing," Cruella said, "Alright, get in!"

She got in the car.

"Y'know, Cruella and I used be part of a team." Ursula said, "Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Ursula and this is Cruella. Our third member was an evil sorceress named Maleficent. We don't know what happened to her or if she's even still alive, but you can take her place if you want. So what do you say, Ingrid, wanna be a Queen of Darkness?"

"Sounds…intriguing." Ingrid said, "let me think it over, and I'll get back to you once my powers return."

"I hope you're not planning a double-cross, darling!" Cruella said.

"Not at all." Ingrid said.

Cruella drove off.

Soon, they arrived at the forest where the portal had dropped them at, and Cruella found the magic eggshell under some leaves.

"Here it is, darlings!" Cruella said.

"So how do we do this?" Ursula asked.

"Everyone just take a piece, and feel the power coursing through you," Ingrid said.

"Oh, I feel it." Ursula.

"I feel rejuvenated already." Cruella said.

"This magic egg will keep us young." Ingrid said.

"In this case, darling, Ursula and I will hold onto it," Cruella said, "Nice doing business with you."

"That won't be necessary," Ingrid said, as she raised her hand, but to her surprise, no ice shot out.

"I still don't have my tentacles!" Ursula said, "We got eternal youth, but still no powers! What good is it?"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a tree branch cracking.

"What was that?" Ursula asked.

"There!" Cruella said, as she spotted little Owen Flynn peaking out from behind a bush. "After the little brat!"

He started to run away. Cruella and Ursula got in the car.

"You coming?" Ursula asked Ingrid.

"I have no quarrel with that boy," Ingrid said. "I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself," Ursula said, "Good luck getting back."

"Farewell, ladies." Ingrid said, as they drove off, "pleasure doing business with you."

Cruella soon spotted young Owen and followed him to his house. They burst through the door.

"Get out of my house!" Kurt shouted. "I'm gonna call the police!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Cruella said, whipping out her pistol. "Your son saw us in the woods."

"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding," Kurt's wife Sara said.

"We want to know what he saw!" Cruella said.

Ursula grabbed Owen and sat him down.

"Now be a good boy and tell us what you saw." Cruella said.

"I saw you out in the woods with a blonde lady, and you were all absorbing some energy from some shards of something, like the Force." Owen said.

"The kid's not going to tell anyone," Kurt said, "now leave us alone!"

"I'd like to make sure of that!" Cruella said, "Ursula, darling, grab the woman!"

Sara screamed as Ursula grabbed her from behind.

"Sara!" Kurt shouted, "No! Let her go!"

"Oh, we'll let her go alright!" Cruella said, as she aimed her gun at Sara. She tried to pull the trigger, but couldn't.

"Blast!" she cursed under her breath. She aimed the gun lower at Sara's midsection and fired. Kurt and Owen screamed in terror.

Kurt rushed to his wife's side.

"Owen, call 911!" Kurt demanded. He turned to Cruella and Ursula. "I'll kill you, do you hear?! I'll kill you!"

"Good luck with that, darling!" Cruella said. "Farewell!"

She and Ursula ran off and drove away.

Later on, at their apartment….

"I was just watching the news," Ursula said, "it seems the authorities are on the hunt for us. It says that woman is in critical condition."

"I think it would be best if we split up, darling," Cruella said.

"Where you gonna go?" Ursula asked.

"Oh, I might have some idea," Cruella said, "if you'll excuse me for a moment…"

She stepped outside and dialed the number on Davis's business card.

"Davis?" she said, "I'd like to take you up on your offer."


	3. Chapter 3

Final Chapter

25 years later

(This part takes place probably somewhere right before Emma arrives in Storybrooke, and right before the events of the flashback from "Selfless, Brave, and True")

Great Neck, Long Island.

"Davis?!" Cruella shouted, "Davis, where are you? You better have brought me that mink coat I asked for!"

"Sorry Ms. De Vil, but your husband's stepped out for the moment." a male voice said.

"Who are you?" Cruella asked, "and how do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows you, Cruella, you're a Disney character." he said.

"You!" she said. "You're that little boy who revealed to me that I was a cartoon character."

"Yes," he said, "And you're the woman who shot my mother. She didn't die from the gunshot wound, but you did make her paralyzed for the three months she lived after that. You might've changed your name, Cruella, but that doesn't change who you are. I changed my name too. I go by Greg, now, Greg Mendell."

"Well, whatever you're calling yourself, darling, it doesn't change the fact that you can't do anything to stop me." Cruella said.

"And you can't do anything to stop me, either," Greg said, "And don't worry, I've got a friend keeping close tabs on your Sea Witch friend in New York."

"Don't underestimate a girl in diamonds and furs!" Cruella said.

"And don't underestimate a computer genius who wants revenge!" Greg said. "At any time, I can press a button that will bankrupt your husband, releasing his criminal history and all his crooked business dealings to the police and the FBI."

"You're bluffing!" she said.

"Try me!" he said. "I've had some experience dealing with your kind lately. My contact in New York City can get rid of Ursula with once I give the word. You don't want to test me. Have a good day…darling."

He walked away. As soon as he drove away from Cruella's house, he called someone on his phone.

"Hey," he said, "It worked."

"What next?" Tamara asked, on the other line, as she stood outside an aquarium in New York City.

"Now it's time to put phase 2 into operation: finding Storybrooke." Greg said.

"And I'm gonna see if a certain person in Hong Kong can't help with that," Tamara said, "They call him, 'The Dragon.'"

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! As for if Greg was the one who reported Cruella's husband to the FBI, even though it was a year or two gap, remains to be seen. Perhaps someone else did? You can speculate on that.**


End file.
